In the prior art, various devices have been designed and produced for balancing the position of a bicycle pedal. However, many suffer from significant problems requiring the use of either counterweights or additional attachments to the bicycle pedal or the bicycle crank arm to position the pedal. In one typical prior art approach, counterweights are attached to the pedal to balance the pedal in a horizontal position. In another prior art approach, devices are attached to either the crank arm or the pedal to orient the pedal in a horizontal position. Both of these approaches add to the overall weight of the bicycle, thereby adding to the overall weight that a user has to propel, requiring the use of greater muscular force. When used in a racing context, use of these prior art approaches ultimately results in a decreased performance. Further, all of the prior art approaches must remain on the bicycle when in use and are not removable.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,230,129 to D'Artoys, et al., discloses an adjustable vertical balancing device for the pedals of bicycles with or without toe clips, the purpose of which is to maintain as far as possible the pedals in a horizontal position. A plate is secured to the rear bar of the pedal with bolts. The plate is bent at a right angle where a first part is attached to the pedal, and a second part has lead weights affixed to it. This device requires adding weights, increases the overall bicycle weight, and must remain attached when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,393,256 to Wright discloses a means for automatically adjusting the pedals of a bicycle in the proper position to receive the feet of a rider mounting the machine. Unequal weights are clipped to the underside of both pedals so that one pedal is always purposefully at the lowest point in the rotation of the crank. This device requires adding weight to the bicycle. Further, a user must dismount and manually detach the weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,834,296 to Talke, et al., discloses an attachment for cycle pedals for the purpose of maintaining the pedals in a horizontal position, as well as for distributing the wear and tear uniformly between both faces of the pedal tread. A spiral spring-clamp attaches a weight under the axle sleeve of the pedal. This device requires adding weights to position a pedal and must remain on the pedal when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,563 to Genzling discloses a method and structure for orienting a bicycle pedal. A magnet attached to the pedal is attracted to a magnet mounted on the crank arm. The pedal is automatically oriented in a substantially horizontal position at least when the rotary crank has turned through 90° beyond its top dead center position. This device requires the use of magnets to position a pedal and must remain on the bicycle when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,026 to Giffin discloses a bicycle pedal orientation device, which can be integrally formed with the pedal itself or removably attached to the pedal with bolts. The orientation device includes a cam comprised of a release lever and a latch arm. The latch arm includes a pawl, which releasably engages detents in the engaging mechanism. When engaged, the pedal is oriented in a horizontal position. Applying pressure to the lever by the foot of a rider causes the latch arm to disengage, and thus the pedal is free to rotate as usual throughout the duration of the bicycle use. This device must be either bolted to a pedal or built into the pedal when manufactured. This device remains on the pedal when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,827 to Nestrud discloses a counterweighted pedal. A counterweighting body is attached to the underside of the pedal through the use of clamps. The counterweighting body orients the pedal in a preferred horizontal position. This device requires a special pedal, relies on adding weights, and must remain on the pedal when in use.
The prior art fails to disclose or suggest a removable device for positioning a pedal. Therefore, it is desirable to have a device for positioning a pedal that is removable and does not add to the overall weight of the bicycle when in use.